


Flames Reignited

by Emmalyn2233



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn2233/pseuds/Emmalyn2233
Summary: Ash Ross has been part of the BAU team for 3 years now, she loves her job but when a case takes her back to her home town. Her whole past is in jeopardy of getting put out, Protecting her team is hard but protecting herself is going to be harder when she becomes a victim herself.Ash starts to fall in love with one of her best friends and colleagues, and she tries to push away the feelings and ends up pushing him away as well. Will she finally open up and let her feelings come out, or will she let her past define her way of love?





	1. Chapter 1

** _Part I - Fire and Flames._ **

**I sleepily** poured myself some coffee and poured at least an ounce of sugar in it, silently hoping it might wake me up a little bit more. "Careful Ross, that thing causes your teeth to decay." Said Reid, aimed out. 

"Shut up Reid," I stated as I turned to face my best friend and coworker. Seeing his red eyes I knew instantly that they had come back. "Spence, are you having nightmares again?" I asked him, He looked shocked. 

"No," He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and I rolled my eyes as I placed my coffee down on my table and copied his actions. 

"Reid, Your talking to a profiler. I know when you are lying." I said and he glared at me.

"Say's the one, Your the one lying to the whole team." He said and I sighed, rubbing my arm up and down, I wish I wore a coat now. I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it, seen as I am at work I don't really take personal calls. 

"I know Spence, But they are coming back right?" I asked and he nodded, I sighed as I walked over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. I felt him nudge his head into my shoulder as he let out a few soft sobs. "Does Hotch?" I asked and he took his head out of my shoulder and shook his head at me.

"Reid, You have to tell him." I whispered and he shook his head.

"I don't want him to think I'm not capable of doing my job," He stated.

"Spence, we all have our bad days, Trust me. I have them." I said and he looked at me.

"Like what you hardly look any different than you day any other day." He said and I sighed, grabbing my coffee. 

"One word Reid, One word. Madison." I said before walking past him and sitting down on my chair and looking over the bunch of files that were stacked up high on my desk. Reid knew about my problems but he was the only one. I put a brave face on around everyone else, I didn't want them to think I was weak.

"Hey Ashy," Said a weak voice and I looked up to see a very pregnant JJ, she was tired more like exhausted. I smiled at her before getting up and helping her to her seat, "I thought Hotch told you to take time off?" I asked her.

"I'm Stubborn, I'm not going to take time of just because I'm tired--" She said but Hotch's booming voice cut her off.

"Airstrip in 5," He shouted running down the stairs and out of the Unit, making me look over at Morgan, Reid and Prentiss.

"Seems like we've got a case, even though this was supposed to be our day off," I stated before running to grab my bag and running after Hotch 

\--

"Abbeville, Mississippi. Three girls turned up dead in the past two weeks," Said Hotch showing the photos of the three girls, making me almost choke on my coffee. 

"Hey Ash, Isn't this your home town?" Asked Rossi and I muttered a yes before looking back down at my file. I wasn't willing to tell what happened in Abbeville, but I knew with me being back in town it was bound to come out, one way or another and I didn't like it one bit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Morgan and Hotch all walked into Abbeville's Police Department and my eyes rolled over the busy office. I was looking for Rosa, my older sister by 2 years as she was the chief of this place and hadn't seen me since.

"Hi, I'm Rosa. The Chief... Ash?" She asked surprised to see me, then it turned sour. "You son of a," She was about to say when I covered her mouth.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked her and she nodded before leaning up to my ear.

"We are going to 'ave a serious talk about it," She said, her British accent coming through. We were originally from England more preciously London before we immigrated to Abbeville in 1999 when I was 3, I'm not 23 and Rosa is 25. 

I nodded once more before she brought us to a room where we were setting up, "You knew her babygirl?" Asked Morgan when I sat down and looked over the file again, I looked up over my file at him before nodding.

"She's my older sister by two years," I said, making Morgan and Hotch look at me surprised. 

"How long have you been living here for?" Hotch asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"About 20 years, since I was 3." I stated before sipping on my coffee and looking away from my two colleagues. These two were bound to ask why I left Abbeville in the first place, but if they knew that my cousin Madison was on life support due to a life risking accident in 2011, and now it was 2013 they would ask more questions than anything and that would only bring out memories that I had been suppressing for so long. 

 Reid and Prentiss entered the room with a file in their hands and put it down on the desk, making us all raise our eyebrows. "What's that?" I asked her and she opened the file and handed me a bunch of photos.

"Do you know where those were taken, because these were all found in the third victims houses. They're all of you Ash," Said Emily, I took a harsh intake of air as I recognised some of the surroundings and I knew where some of where these were taken.

"Morgan, Hotch with me. Let's take a ride, there's someone I need to talk to." I stated and they both nodded as I headed out with them on my tail, Rossi came in just as we were walking out and stopped me. 

"Where are you guys going?" He asked and I looked over at him.

"Talking to a potential suspect," I stated before leaving the police department. I was more than mad because if I was right about who took these pictures and put them in this crime scene, they were the prime suspect and I wouldn't be surprised if it was him because all the victims, were somewhat connected back to me.

First victim, Vicky Stevens was my old Gaelic teacher. Rose Stewart was my old Librarian and finally Mandy Vincent was my mums best friend, something happening like this and not having a connection to me will be weird.

Morgan put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me, "Are you sure you want to go talk to this guy?" He asked me and I turned to look at Morgan.

"He's the only one that would have these photos," I said pushing the photos into his hands before walking out of the offices and into the car park, not waiting to see their faces or reactions.     


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up outside of the compound, I took a harsh intake of air as Morgan and Hotch looked at each other. "Are you sure -" Hotch was about to ask but I cut him off.

"Yes, I can do it." I stated before getting out of the car, Walking over to the buzzer but it was fine I took the finger print down and pushed it against the button. I knew he wouldn't take my fingerprint away because he always had the image that I would come back for him. 

Well I have but not in the way he had hoped for, "How-?" Asked Morgan and I flicked my arm up in response, telling him not to ask any questions as I saw gang members look at me with glints in their eyes, thinking that I was coming back. I looked around for Jason until I found him in the corner smoking. I rolled my eyes before turning to my two colleagues.

"Stay here, Whatever you do. Do not move from here." I stated before walking over to Jason and hitting the smoke bud out of his mouth and crushing it between my feet and the floor, showing my badge to him he sighed. 

"Where is he Jason?" I asked lowly, enough for him to hear but not the rest of the gang. Showing my gun this time he tensed up and grabbed my arm, and dragged me in and I gave the order to Morgan and Hotch to follow. 

"You have some nerve Ash," Said Jason as soon as we got further into the building and I held my hands out for the photos and Morgan handed them over to me. 

"Any idea on how someone managed to get a hold of these?" I asked pushing the photos into his hands and he looked over at them before sighing.

"Give me a minute," He said looking me up and down, "Oh and Ash, You look good." He said before leaving the room and I glared at his retreating.

"How do you know them?" Asked Hotch.

"None of your damn business," I said as Jason and Clark came back, his black hair still falling over his eyes as he talked to Jason before he finally made eye contact with me. "Woah," I heard him say, my red hair was no longer down to my ass, it was up to my shoulders and my blue eyes were now a dullish grey, So I had changed since I last was here. 

"Ash." He stated coming over to me. I slapped him,  **hard.**

"That was for Madison," I stated and he rubbed his cheek. 

"Okay, I deserved that but these. Really Ash, you asked me to keep them private and that's exactly what I did unless my inner circle managed to get a hold of them which I would totally recommend you look at." He stated

"You all have damn criminal records!" I hissed, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Yeah, We'll if your cousin hadn't gotten in the way that day. Maybe she wouldn't be on life support," Said Clark and I went to lung for him but Morgan wrapped his arms around my waist before I could do any damage.

"Keep my damn cousin out of this," I stated as I walked behind him and cuffed him, "Your detained for questioning on three murders, you don't have to say anything that you may rely later on in court, You can have an attorney and if you can't afford one you will be appointed one by the court," I said as I took him outside as the gangs members looked at us shocked.

"Don't you all 'ave better things to look at!" I shouted as I pushed Clark towards the gate and let us all out, "Don't worry Jason, If he's got nothin' to hide he should be out in the next 24 hours," I said and he nodded before closing the gate behind us as a police car rolled up and I pushed Clark in it.

"Don't ask," I said to Hotch and Morgan and just got in the SUV.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ash, Please you know I don't kill anyone." Pleaded Clark sitting across from me. I scowled at him when Rosa came in, her face holding a disgusted look at him.

"Even though I seriously don't want to agree with him, he's tellin' the truth. There has been another murder, Ash you're best not to go. It's Jason and Phoebe his fiancee is blaming you for it," She said and I looked between my sister and Clark.

"Jason," His name dangerously left my tongue, "Are you sure it was him?" I whispered and Rosa nodded. I bit back a scream and walked out pulling Rosa with me as she flung Clark one more glare.

I wiped my eyes thinking of Jason, My step - brother is now dead, because of me. Rosa let go of my hand and pushed me into her office, "I know this isn't the time to talk 'bout Madie but we 'ave to," She said and I sighed knowing she was right.

"She's out of her coma A, She wants to see you." She whimpered and I gasped, Shit. Shit, No I couldn't have, I missed her waking up. I heard the door open andI looked to see Morgan coming into the room.

"We got Jason to get an autopsy, Is everything alright?" Morgan asked looking between me and my sister. I looked at him and nodded.

"I need to go to the hospital because I need to be there for someone," I said before pushing past Morgan and outside into the hallway. I pushed my hands through my hair before walking out of the PD offices and headed straight to Abbeville's Hospital.

\--

I walked through the hospital when I spotted Katie, one of my good friends and I smirked evilly and walked up behind her and tickling her making her scream, "Oh my god! Ash," She turned to face me with a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"You're here to see Maddison aren't you?" She asked me, clutching her stuff around her chest and I nodded. She sighed giving me a teary smile, "Do you know that guy that's looking a little lost?" She asked me and I turned to see Reid standing there with a quirky smile on his face and I sighed.

"Yeah, He is in my team," I said before walking over to him and tapping his arm, tugging at his sleeve on his shirt making him look down at my 5 foot height. "What are you doing here Spence?" I asked and he sighed.

"Morgan said that you were going to the hospital and I followed you here," He said growing worried by the tone in his voice. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him lightly, He was way to close for liking. 

"I'm fine, Spence. I've come to see Maddie, she's woken up and has been asking for me nonstop." I said and he nodded as I saw a flash of recognition. "Do you want to come and see her?" I asked him, and he looked down at me.

"If your okay with it?" He asked, nervously. Cute, I realised I had been staring so I nodded before walking over to Katie, she smiled at the both of us and then grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hallway, giving me no chance of walking out of here and never looking back. 

"She's missed you, you know?" Katie asked once we stopped outside of a room, "This is her room A, just be careful. She's quite you know, weak and fragile we don't know how long she has left." She said and my eyes widened. 

"What?" I asked her, surprised. 

"Rosa didn't tell you? Maddie's got cancer Ash, Stage four breast cancer." She said and I felt tears choke in my throat as I tried to hold them back and I turned to look through the window at her. Katie sighed before giving me a side hug and walking away. 

"Why wouldn't Rosa tell you this?" Asked Spence standing beside me and I looked at him. 

"It's been 5 years Spence, I haven't seen my family since something happened to all of us. We all have our own way of grieving and mine was never to talk about it," I said before opening the door to Maddie's room.

"Maddie?" I asked, my voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and she looked at me. Her big blue eyes, full of innocence we now dull. 

"Ash." Her voice was harsh, sharp and nothing like her soft and gentle voice that she once had. I took a deep breath before sitting down beside her.

"I'm so so sorry." I whispered, laying my head down on the bed next to her. That's when I felt the tears come falling down. I was about to loose another family member, another one that I had abandoned so many years ago after my mum was murdered. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't** left Maddie's room. I refuse too, there was to many memories with Maddie and I couldn't and I wouldn't let her die alone in this room. Even if I had to stay off of my job to be here with her. 

"Ash, I'm fine please. Go do your job." She pleaded with me but I shook my head, and looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm not 'eaving, Okay?" I asked and she sighed before finally agreeing. I grabbed my coffee of her tray and drank a sip of it as my phone rang causing me to answer it. "Agent Ross," I said, sighing into it. 

 _"Ross, where are you?"_ Hotch asked, once she had answered. 

"I'm at hospital, I don't know when I'll be back." I stated before ending the call, I knew that would make him mad but I wasn't about to leave my cousin to die on her own, not anymore. I leaned my head against my hand as Maddie fell asleep again.

The beeping of the heart monitor started to go down and I saw her breathing starting to settle, I was then worried. Then It stoped, the beeping of the heart monitor stopped and her breathing. I ran outside, "Katie," I shouted down the hall and she looked at my worried face before pressing her alarm button to get doctors and nurses there.

One of the doctors led me out into the waiting room and that's when I called them, "Dad. I need you, Max, Rona and Mad to come to the hospital now." I said before ending the call, not waiting for him to answer. 

\--

"I'm so sorry, there is nothing else we can do for her." Said the doctor and I leaned in on Max as I felt tears cascade down my face, I dug my face into his chest as he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. Like the best brother he is. 

Max is my step-brother, from my dad's second marriage but Rona and Rosa are both full sisters. It was an awkward side hug, as he rubbed up my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck at his side. 

"Shh, I've got you." He whispered, I knew that my family would be somewhat mad at me for leaving 5 years ago but they're not showing it at the moment, all of our family grew up around Law enforcement. Max is a homicide Detective, Rosa is a chief and Rona is a policewoman with a policeman as a husband. 

"She's gone Max, I've lost another one when I promised I would do my best to keep them alive," I whispered and he nodded, before laying his head on top of mine and letting his tears come down on top of my head. 

**Rosa's POV**

Me and Ash's team all walked into the hospital and I spotted Katie and the rest of my family all crying, Jesus. Rona was crying into dad, Madeline into her mother, I didn't see Ash until Katie moved out of the way. Her head was underneath Max's and she was crying, worse than anyone else. 

She was taking the news harder than anyone, Max had his head on top of hers as he ran his hands over her back trying to get her to calm down. Nothing was working, it was like a bus load of emotions hit her at once, and Ash can normally control her emotions. 

"Give me a sec," I said to her team as I walked over to Madeline and pulled her into a tight hug, I know what it's like to loose someone close to you, I lost my mother to a murder. None of us took it harder than Ash, she became cold, distant. Refused to eat, started doing things she shouldn't but suddenly, she got her life back on track. Like nothing ever happened, and since then we've all been wondering why, what changed and made her go back to normal? 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash's POV**

**I remember**  the day well, it was like any other day. I was getting ready for school, putting on black clothes when it came slipping through my window. A letter, I didn't know from who it contained a death threat, that if I didn't change back to the way I was, I would be next.

I saw Morgan and Spence standing at the entrance, keeping the rest of the team from entering the area, as they talked to them. I sighed before turning back to Max, "I missed you," He whispered and I nodded. 

"I missed you guys too, I just couldn't come back. To many bad memories," I whispered before my phone started to go off, "One minute," I said before answering it. 

"Ross," I said once I got onto the phone.

 _"Ash, I'm so sorry."_ Said Garcia, her normal hyper mood is gone and she had a soft voice on as I took a deep breath. 

"It's fine Garcia, I'll be f-fine," I broke when I said that I would be fine. It would probably take a lot of effort to put a block shield in front of everyone but I had to. 

 _"But that wasn't what I was calling about,"_  She said and I sighed, Thinking what else is there that I missed or forgotten. I wasn't mad at Garcia, I just wasn't in the mood to talk to her at the moment. 

"What is it Garcia?" I asked, more like hissed at her. 

 _"There was a weird package that arrived at our office this morning, Office security opened it to see if there was any explosives. There was a lot of pictures of you Ash, with unknown people that might be in danger. I'm sending over pictures that have the people in them to the office now. You can dig through them yourself."_ She said, and I sighed before thanking her for telling me. 

I ended the call before looking over at Max, "He's back." I whispered, he knew about the photo but not about the letters. I have had them coming for a while, some from when I was younger and some from now. 

 Max hugged me tight, refusing to let go. The pain that I had before leaving Abbesville was resurfacing and I didn't like it one bit. Finally after what felt like hours, but was only minutes he let go of me when his pager went off. 

"Go," I said to him, he left one last kiss on my forehead before running out of the hospital. I took a breather in as the bed rolled past me, with the white blanket pulled up over Maddie. I felt someone place their hand on the small of my back before leading me to the seating area.

"I'm so sorry Ross," Hotch's voice, rang through my ears and throughout the cold, dingy hospital walls that was starting to make it harder to breathe. 

"I need air," Was all I said before standing up and walking out of the hospital, pushing my hand through my air. I stand on the edge of the road, When someone nearly pushed me out onto the road and I looked back to see no one. Weird.


	7. Chapter 7

**I took** a deep breath before heading back into the police Department, Rosa looked over at me but I walked straight past her and up to the conference room. Ignoring the rest of my team and slumped down in my seat. 

I opened the file and looked at it, Blankly probably showing no emotion to anyone. It didn't even realise that the team had left until someone's hands came onto my shoulder, "Hotch told me to take you to your parents." Morgan whispered near my ear but I went to shake my head. 

"No I'm no-" I was about to say but he cut me off.

"You're going home Ross," Said Morgan picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. 

"Morgan, Put me down right now!" I screeched but he still refused to do so. 

"No," He said before placing me down in an SUV seat, causing me to growl lowly at him. He just rolled his eyes before pulling us out of the car park.

"Why do you care about what happens to me, I should've been me that died that day." I said and Derek stopped straight away. I saw him clutching hard on the steering wheel and I heard him almost break the clutch.

"I don't want to hear that come out of your mouth again, You hear me." He said and I raised my eyebrows and scoffed. 

"I don't care, I should've died." I said before turning around to look out of the window. I heard Morgan sigh, I sink down more in the seat. I miss Maddison. So much. 

"Look Ashy, I know how hard it is losing someone but not talking about it. It's going to hurt you," Said Morgan pulling over at my parents house and I went to get out but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back in and he put his hands behind my hair and pulled my forehead to kiss it. 

"Please, talk to me." He said and I sighed before telling him to come in and stay with me tonight, He nodded before we headed in. He linked our hands together and I gave him a small, weak smile. 

I finally opened my door and headed straight upstairs and pulled him into my room, grabbing a pair of pj's that I still had here I get changed and jump into my bed. I motioned Morgan to join me and he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**The week after** Rosa and the team had finally caught the guy that was killing those woman, Clark had been charged with murder but that still doesn't mean she is going to come back. I had a lot of gifts, sorry cards and a whole bunch of other things coming to my door. 

Max has been trying to get through to me since Maddie died, but I've been ignoring everyone apart from Morgan and Rona. Those two have managed to get through to me, but it still doesn't make it any less hard than it is. 

I grumbled as I fall face first onto my bed, not thinking about the consequences. A box flew right through the air, off of my bed and scattered all over the floor. Showing a lot of photographs of me and the team, me and Max, Me, Rona and Rosa and me and my parents when I was younger. 

I tried looking around but since I was so dark I couldn't see a thing, So I packed up my belongings and booked the next flight back to Quantico. I couldn't wait for the team to get their stuff together, as they were going to Maddie's funeral but I refused to. Too much heartbreak for me. 

I texted Garcia telling her coming home and I needed to see her urgently, I told her to stay in the office because I was going to need her office and computers. She texted me back telling me she would stay put until I got back and into the office. 

*-*-*

2 am, that's what time I arrived back at the FBI offices, The flight had been delayed and I knew Garcia would be tired so I got me and her coffee on my way back. Picking up the box that I had received and the two coffees, I made my way to the door. Where security opened it for me and I showed my badge.

Barry was working the night shift, I gave him a warm smile before getting in the lift. He was one of our security guards and I had always gotten on well with him, he was one of the best for this place and always got good remarks back from the general public and employees here. 

Once the lift hit the seventh floor, I was hit with busy agents and Anderson ran up to me. "Anderson?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. "What happened?" I asked him, I still had the box right up in my face so I couldn't exactly see Anderson, all I could see was his hair that's how I knew it was him.

"Nothing, everyone is just doing overtime and you've got a package on your table." He said pointing towards me and I sighed.

"Another one?" I asked him, and he nodded. I grumbled before thanking him and walking towards Penelope's office. Opening her door with my elbow, I found her head on the table and drool coming out of her mouth while she was sleeping. I smirked as I put the box down on the table and took a photo of this and sent it to Derek. 

She's going to kill me when she finds out, I thought as I walked over to her and nudged her gently "Wakey wakey booboo." I said, and she quickly woke up with a start.

"I totally wasn't sleeping," She said rubbing her eyes, and I rolled my own.

"Sure you weren't." I said as my phone buzzed, I looked down to see Derek had texted back. I laughed out loud at the response I had gotten. 

"What?" She asked, being nosy like she always is. I quickly slipped my phone away and looked at her innocently. 

"Nothing, Anyway. Can you scan some photo's in. I want to enlarge them for a proper analysis of them." I said and Garcia nodded, and for a thank you I placed her coffee down on the table. "Call me back when you find something." I said before heading to my office. 

A file stood proudly on my desk and I took a deep breath before opening it, finding something incriminating against a suspect for my mothers murder. One Jason Brown was caught with my mothers car that had been stolen from the crime scene two decades before. 

But they couldn't find her fingerprints anywhere in the car, meaning whoever killed my mother had cleaned it so hard and then either sold it or Jason Brown had killed my mother. But when I looked down at the bottom, he was incarcerated at the time. He wasn't my mothers killer, someone else was and he had just bought the car second hand.  

I rubbed my head in between my hands, This had become a cold case now. There was no word from the killer apart from the multiple photos, that are sent with no doubt every second week. They haven't stopped since I was 6. I'm now 23, this has been going on 17 years and I'm getting fed up of it. 

I saw my phone vibrate on my desk and I picked it up, "Ross," I said. I heard heavy breathing on the other end before the caller quickly ended the call, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. 

Well then, I rested my head against the table and let my eyes droop closed as I let my breathing calm down. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Screaming echoed** through the small house as Rona, Rosa and Ash all hid in the closet hoping that the masked killer wouldn't find them. Their daddy was out at work, so it was only the four of them there, and the killer was being persistent asking where their father was._

_Their mother however, was refusing to give up his location and that landed a bullet going right through her head, "Mama!" Shouted Rosa but Rona quickly covered her mouth as Ash let out sad but painful sobs, as she watched her mama's body fall lifelessly to the floor._

_A pool of blood around her, he gently placed the gun beside her body and left the room. Not noticing the hinged door, slowly opening to the closet and three little girls all watching, the memory hitched into their minds._

*-*-*

I woke up with a start, those memories have been coming back since I was 6. They had been etched into my mind when he decided to kill her right in front of her 3 children. After 5 years of being single, my dad finally married and settled down. I would like to say I had a happy childhood after that. 

But I didn't, I started receiving the photos after the killer killed my mother. I didn't talk to anyone about it because he had threatened me that if I did so, I would be next so I put on a pretend smile but it always turned out true because of my step-mum and Max.

They made me happy, and I couldn't have been more happier for my dad. My dad's now 66, while my step-mum is 60. They are still a very much in love couple, and I'm happy for my dad because he's happy. It's nice to see him smiling after so long. 

I heard a knock on the door and I looked up to see Garcia there, "You've got to see this." She said and I stood up quickly before walking behind her to her office. She pushed open the door and let me go in first and she sat down on her seat and swung around to look at her computer screens.

"See that? Someone is just sitting there in a white ford," She said pointing to the very back of the photo and then pointed at the rest of them, "It's in every photo," She said and I looked at her.

"Garcia, 'Ave you run the license plate through the system?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Not registered to anyone, a pull car like the police say." She said and I grumbled incoherent words. Who the hell are you dude, and why are you in every photo that's ever been taken of me?

*-*-*

The team walked into the office wearing all black as me and Garcia watched them through the door, before Anderson run up to them. "Have you seen Ross?" He asked Hotch and both me and Garcia looked at one another.

"We haven't seen her since the case that we just got back from, Why?" He asked, I saw the big box in his hands.

"I have to give her this," He said and I knew exactly what it was, it was all the letters I had sent to get DNA testing done. 

"Anderson!" I shouted and he turned to look at me before running, "Woah, Slow down." I said before grabbing the box off of him and heading back into Garcia's office to open it. Garcia quickly joining me to look at it. 

Nothing, I groaned before throwing the box. I slid against the wall, "How can someone have nothing forensically on something they have made. Garcia saw me crying and leaned down to hug me tightly. 

"I'm so sorry A, I'm so so sorry." She whispered, before the door once again opened to show the rest of the team and they looked at the mess around the room before looking down at me. 


	10. Chapter 10

**In a dark room** a girl, in chains screaming. Someone came up behind her and put a cloth over her mouth to make sure that she doesn't scream anymore. "Shh, This will all be over soon." He whispered. 

*-*-*

"Come on Ross, You left halfway through the case and didn't even come to your cousin funeral," Said Hotch as I walked down the BAU corridor, I was still ignoring him because I was in a bad mood because of this bastard.

"Ross," He growled and I stopped right in my tracks, you don't want to piss Hotch off. I turned round to face him and scowled.

"What?" I snapped at him, "I don't need to tell you everything about my damn life so get off my back." I said before entering my office and slamming my door shut. I pulled my hair out of my bobble before sitting down in my seat and opened the case file. 

I heard a knock on my door and It opened itself, "Go away Ho-" I was about to say as I looked up, I saw Max. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him standing up. 

"I told Hotch about the case we've been working on for years and he told me that he would help." He said and I grumbled incoherently. 

"You haven't told him my connection to this case have you?" I asked him, and he shook his head and I sighed in relief. I really wanted to catch this killer. I sighed as I turned around and looked out of my window. 

"I'm presenting it in 5, I need you there and so does Hotch and the rest of the team." He said before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut, making me jump. I sat down on my seat and grabbed my photograph that was on my desk that was off me and my team. 

I stood in between Morgan and Hotch, with my hands around their waists and a smile playing at my edges of my lips, Reid, JJ and Emily were all standing to the right of Hotch and Garcia was standing on the other side of Morgan. 

I stood up and walked to the conference room, grabbing my coffee on the way there and sat down in my normal seat, sitting down I leaned gently against my seat as I waited for the rest of the team. Max narrowed his eyes at me because I didn't go to the funeral. 

I rolled my eyes as the team came in and gave me sympathetic looks, in which I rolled my eyes and sunk down further in my seat. "On you go Max," Said Hotch. Max nodded before clicking the remote.

"Two decades ago, A mother of three was murdered in her home. Marie Ross was murdered in front of her three children, they were found in the closet. The oldest being 7 and the youngest being 5," Said Max. 

"Now only 2 days ago, Cathie Jones found murdered in her home. In front of her three children, similar to Marie Ross." Said Max and JJ looked at him.

"The M.O is too similar that it's not connected." JJ said tapping her pen against the table. I nearly scoffed knowing this was true but I managed to keep it under my breath. 

"There is something else, This killer. He stalks the youngest victim. That means the 5 year old in the 2 decade long cold case is still being stalked and the 4 year old will soon get stalked. We have to stop him before he does that to the four year old. Because I have contact with the 5 year old that's getting stalked and she told me that it isn't nice, and she doesn't want anyone going through what she is going through," Max said before standing down. 

"It's in New York, So we'll be heading there now." Said Hotch, "Wheels up in 10." He said and Max wrapped his hand around my bicep once everyone left.

"I'm sorry," He said and I turned to look at him.  
"It's to late, they'll find out it's me anyway, I might as well prepare to tell them what had happened to me." I said, before pulling my arm out of his hand and walking out.   


	11. Chapter 11

**I sat** in a white leather chair, with my legs pulled up on my seat. I told Reid everything apart from my mother and my family life. "Hey," Said a raspy voice and I looked up to see Morgan, standing there before sitting down in front of me. 

"You've been asleep," I said, chuckling lightly. He chuckled as his eyes roamed over my face before grabbing my hand, "Are you okay, You've been distant" He said, rubbing his finger over the palm of my hand, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," I said, sinking further down in my seat not looking fully at him. He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't push the subject any further. I smiled lightly at him as he stood up and walked to sit down beside JJ. 

I leaned my head against the window and started falling asleep, I heard Morgan talking louder. No longer whispering, "Is she acting weird to you JJ?" Asked Morgan. 

"She is, But I'm not going to push her. Neither should you, she should tell us when she is ready." Said JJ, that was the last thing I heard before totally falling asleep. 

*-*-*

I felt someone nudge at my shoulder, "Red, Wake up." Said Morgan's voice, I stirred and I heard him sigh before picking me up bridal style into his arms, I cuddled into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt him chuckle as he walked down off of the Jet, "Red, I know you're awake." He whispered and I groaned, as I moved around in his arms. He gently pushed a resistant hair that would not stay in my bun. 

I felt him put me down into a seat and pull the seatbelt over my body and then get into the other side of the SUV, I slowly started to move around and woke up. "Well good morning to you do Red," He said driving out of where we had arrived. 

"What time is it?" I asked him, and he looked at his watch. 

"9.30, We were flying through the night." He said as I stretched, I nodded beside him. He looked back out the front windshield and I leaned my head against my hand, smiling lightly at him. 

"I'm still tired," I complained and pouted as we pulled into a parking space as we got to the Department. He leaned over and flicked my head with his middle finger.

"Stop complaining, This day will be over soon red." He said before getting out of the SUV, leaving me to sulk for a while.  Before opening the SUV door, and walking into the NY precinct and up to the conference room where everyone was. 

"So what do we know about the first killing?" Asked Hotch. 

"The kids files were classified, so we couldn't get in to see who the children were." Said JJ and I looked over at the blonde. 

"Get Garcia on the classified files, we need to find that 5 year old that is being stalked," Said Hotch and JJ nodded before pushing her phone up to her ear and walking out of the conference room. 

"Max and Ross go to the new crime scene," Said Hotch and I nodded before following my step-brother out of the conference room, seeing JJ on the way past and nodding at her gently and she gave me a small smile. 

*-*-*

"This is similar to my mums murder, the children were in the closet." I said, imaging the scene as it was my own family. "The mother was out in the master bedroom, arguing with the UnSub about the father and then a shot rings out and their mother falls down into a pool of blood. But there's something different." I said looking around, until I noticed what. 

"Max, her gun is gone and so is her wedding ring, he's taking souvenirs. To relive the crime, we need to go back to Marie's case. See if there was anything taken," I said and he nodded, and we both walked out of the house, and he drove me to our old house here in New York.

"This brings back a lot of memories," I whispered before getting out of the car and walking to the front door, I knew no one had bought it after what happened to my mother out of respect and for that matter the house now belonged to me. I could sell it or rent it which I did but no one did. 

I grabbed the key out of my bag before turning it in the lock, I hadn't changed anything to do with the master bedroom, just in case anything came up the only thing I did do was get new carpets placed down. "So, Me, Rona and Rosa. We're all in the closet when the UnSub had been having an argument with our mother, he pulled up his gun and shot her point range in the head."  I said. 

"He then walked over to the left hand side of the bed and pulled something out, Something with some significance to him," I said, rummaging around underneath. I tapped on something and I pulled it out, I now needed a key, so I opened drawers and finally found it underneath a stack of files, which was unusual. My mum said she worked as a store clerk. 

I opened it and looked down at it, It was all to do with the CIA. "Max. I think I know why my mum was killed," I said pulling out a file, which said classified and I opened it to show something. "She was undercover, She was an agent like me." I said showing him the file and his jaw dropped. 

"And I know who she was employed by, David Brown. You remember him." I asked and he nodded, "Seems like I'm going to have a very special talk with this David Brown." I said and walked out of the building. 


	12. Chapter 12

**"Who called this meeting?"** Asked David Brown, sitting at the end of the large table in the CIA's private meeting room, only the undercover agents were there. 

"I did," I said and everyone turned to face me, including the guy I used to trust "I suppose you know why I'm here, David?" I asked and his face turned into recognition. 

"Ash Ross, How long has it been?" He asked.

"15 years, 15 years I had lived with my mothers death looming over me." I said looking over the undercover agents faces, I recognised all off them. They were all my mums freinds, "And I'm guessing you were never going to tell me that my mother was a CIA agent, Were you Katie?" I snapped and she looked at me. 

"Ash, I swear after she was killed. I was going to tell you but you know under Law that it's confidential." She said. I felt the tears pile up.

"Confidential! Fucking confidential! I had a right Katie, You know the way I found out that my mother was involved in all of this was by going back to the crime scene and finding it under her bed." I said, "I trusted you guys, I trusted all of you guys and you went behind my backs." I sneered. 

"It's been 20 years, The guy that killed your mother is probably dead," Said David and I turned to look at him. 

"David," I said pulling out my badge, "I'm FBI, Looking into a case of a murder that was exactly like my mums. Now I need the truth," I said pushing the file down to him "Do you know this woman?" I asked and he opened and then closed it, his reaction told me everything. 

"She was part of this team as well, She had daughters. She had children, So whatever case these guys were working on I need them, this will give us names of UnSub's." I said and David stood up. 

"I can't do that Ash," He said sternly.

"You can't or you won't because the last time I checked, my mother and Cathie were on your team and if we get another murder, that one's on you. Not me, not my team. You" I said as I turned away. 

"She was working on a guy called Victor Carson, he was killed on the spot when we went to arrest him. That was her last mission," David said and I turned to look at him. 

"I need all of her cases, and now." I said as my phone rang, "Ross," I said.

 _"Ross, we need you back at the precinct now, we've ran into a problem."_ Hotch's voice rang through my ears. 

"On my way," I said and I heard him end the call, no other words making me wince. This was not like Hotch whatsoever. 

"Send those files over David, you know my email." I said and he nodded before I left the room. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail before getting into the SUV and driving back to the precinct, that's when I saw a sea of reporters. "You've got to be kidding," I mumbled. 

 _"Look, Ash Ross is back!"_ Shouted on reporter as I pushed past all of them. 

"Do you know the woman that was killed?" Asked one 

"No comment," I said as I walked up the stairs. 

"Was she friends with your mother?" Asked another, making me stop. 

"If we need you, we'll call you. That's when we'll make an official statement." I said before turning and walking into the precinct to find Rossi standing there.

"You got the same?" He asked and I looked over at him.

"Sea of reporters asking me questions. Definitely," I snorted as we walked in.

"What was so bad that Hotch nee-" I stopped right in my tracks when I saw her, the brown hair of someone I told to stay away from me and I clenched my jaw together, "Hello Auntie," I said and she turned to face me and the rest of the BAU gasped. 

"We need to talk," She said and I snorted, trying to contain the laughter. 

"There's nothing  _to_ talk about, You lost the privilege to ever talk to me the day you decided to kill my niece." I said, and she narrowed her eyes at me. 

"It's about your mother." She said. "Her job." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I already know, CIA. How long did you know? How long has my family been keeping this whole secret from me?" I snapped. Rossi placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, "Actually no, I don't want to know you can just kiss my ass." I said to her before walking away. 

"It's about Rona," She said and I stopped dead in my tracks. I closed my eyes and turned to face her. 

"What about her?" I snapped at her. 

"She's dead Ash, She was murdered stabbed to death in the streets of Dallas." She said and I nearly gasped. She handed me a photo and I sighed before thanking her, telling her I would work on it when I could. 

When an Email came through on my laptop, and I pulled it out. There was one name that I recognised, Blake Dawson. Tears started to stream down my face, and I picked up the phone and called the prison were he was.

"I need to talk to Blake Dawson. Now" I said to the police warden. 


	13. Chapter 13

**"Well, Well, Well. It's been to long,"** Said Blake when I got into the prison and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, I know you've got questions and a grudge but you have to let me explain." He said and I snorted before slamming a file down on the table in front of us. 

"Questions. Oh I have a damn long list of questions Blake." I snarled at him, "Do you know how long I've been waiting to slap your face." I said and he let out a chuckle and I narrowed my eyes at him, keeping my cool. 

I knew that he was in prison at the time of the murders, both of them but I knew that he could still recruit someone to kill both of them, " I need some more insight on what my mother did when she arrested you," I said and he snorted. 

"Okay, listen. You're mum was nice in all but she was faking it all just so she arrest me but I thank her for that," He said and I raised my eyebrow, "She's the one that kept me from killing again," He said and I gave him a tight lipped smile. 

"Fine, I'll be looking through your phone records and emails. Just warning you," I said before getting up and walking out of the jail. I sighed once I got out of the jail, I closed my eyes before heading out of the place.

*-*-*

I walked back into the precinct finding everyone going around in a fast paced walk, I spotted Max walking straight towards me, "Hotch and your team are going to the CIA building, they know that your mum and Cathie were in the CIA." Said Max and that made me worried. 

I looked back at the door, worried that they would find out. "Max, I'm going back to the building." I Said and he nodded before fast paced walking out to my SUV and started driving to the CIA building, using my FBI card to get in. 

I saw Katie walking and I grabbed her arm, pulling her into a deserted area. "I've just talked to Blake Dawson, He has nothing to do it. His behaviour didn't change when I told him," I whispered and Katie nodded. 

"Your team is talking to David. Something tells me this isn't going to end well." She whispered and I nodded, knowing what she meant. I felt tears pile up in my eyes but I pushed them away quickly.  

"It's not bad to cry you know," She said, clutching my shoulder lightly and I broke down in tears. She pulled me straight into her body, letting me cry into her. I had just finally broke, I had lost my mum and the team were probably about to find out. 

"Thank you David, It's helped a lot." Said Hotch's booming voice, Me and Katie raised both of eyebrows. I took a deep breath knowing that I was soon going to have a lot of questions on my hands sometime. 

"Do you want me to tell them?" She asked and I nearly stopped crying, keyword  _nearly_ and I gasped. "I'll tell them if you want me too," She said, her voice softened. I sighed, silently nodding. 

"Will you?" I asked, and she nodded. 

*-*-*

I was sitting down in a room, waiting for Katie to come and tell me that it was done. My hand was on my face as I went through the case files that my mum was working on before her death, she was only undercover for 10 cases. 

Katie came over to me, putting her hand on my back. "It's done," She whispered and I thanked her. "Be safe, Please I've already lost your mother. I don't want to loose you too," She said and I stood up, pulling her into a tight hug starting to cry again. 

**JJ's POV**

Me and the team all looked through the window where Katie had told us where Ash was, she was crying into Katie's arms and it looked like she was really having a tuff time with her past and finding out her mother was a CIA agent. 

"We can't put it against her, She's just found out that her mum had been keeping a secret from her and her family. I think she just needs time, then she'll talk to us." I said to them. 

"Do you think she trusts us?" Spence asked me and I turned to look at him. 

"If she didn't trust us Spence, she wouldn't have told Katie to tell us if she didn't trust us." I said and Morgan then agreed. 

"She wouldn't tell Katie to tell us about it if she doesn't trust us kid, We just need to give her time like JJ said." Morgan said and Hotch crossed his arms. 

"Do you think I should take her off the case?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Do you remember what David Brown said, this woman that we've got on our team, were lucky to have her. She's got her mothers genes and has good perceptiveness and for that matter David had given her all the files on the people her mother and Cathie worked on before they died." I said and Hotch sighed. 

"If she doesn't seem well on this case in a couple weeks. I will take her off of this case." He said and I sighed in relief before turning to look at the two women. Poor Ash.


	14. Chapter 14

**I sat down** on my bed in the hotel room, I heard the door opened and I looked up to see Morgan standing there. "Hey," I said hiccuping, still crying. Morgan grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pulled me into him, laying his hands on my back pulling me closer to him. 

I cried into his chest as he stroked his hands down my hair, laying his head down on my head. I closed my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, and I let out a snort, sob. 

"I didn't want you to worry about me," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist area. Crying a little longer.

"I've got you babygirl, I've got you." He whispered as I nearly fell to the floor. He caught me and pulled me over to the bed and hugged me on the bed. I closed my eyes and crawled up in his arms. 

*-*-*

I woke up later seeing Morgan sitting over at the end of the bed, He was reading over the files that David Brown had given me, I leaned my head against my hand as I watched him read over it, his breathing pushing his bare back up and down. 

I realised I was underneath the covers and I knew that he put me in bed, I felt a small smile on my lips. I went to stand up but I nearly fell down, Morgan was straight up and at my side pulling me close to him again. "You okay?" He asked me, lightly laughing.

I slapped his chest as I chuckled lightly as well, I lay my head against his chest. His breathing was steady, and his heart rate was normal. He kissed my temple lightly, still holding me close to his body. 

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him again, before looking over at the clock. It was now 10pm, and tugged at him. "Coming to bed?" I asked and he nodded, before changing into his sleep wear and I clambered back into bed. 

*-*-*

"Morning," Said Morgan when I woke up in the morning. He had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel around his waist causing me to turn my head to the right, trying not to show the blush that was now covering my face. 

"Morning," I said as I heard him chuckle. He just got changed while I got up, pulling stuff out of my go bag. I saw the files sitting on the table and I felt myself being drawn to go look at them again and that's what I did. 

I walked over to the files and opened the top one and looked over it, Morgan sat down beside me and held his hand out and I gave one over to him. That's when I noticed something on Hayden Stewart, He had a stalking past and he has killed cops and agents before but was let out because of lack off evidence. 

"Morgan, I may have something." I said, and he came up behind me and looked over my shoulder. I looked up at him as he leaned against my shoulder, "Seems like we might have to talk to him." I said and Morgan nodded. 

I got ready for the day and got into the SUV and drove to the precinct. Hotch stood in front of the police officers telling the profile, I pushed through the police officers and got to the front next to Hotch. 

"I've got a name," I said and he looked down at me, "I need to talk to the CIA first though," I said and he nodded and I got to a phone so I could phone him.

 _"Brown,"_ Said David on the other end of the phone. 

"Hey David, I need you to tell me about Hayden Stewart." I said, pushing the phone against my ear and shoulder. 

 _"Hayden Stewart, We never caught him. He's still out, your mum worked on that case two years before your mum was murder.. It was him wasn't it?"_ He asked me.

"I think so, but I don't know for sure." I said and he sighed. 

 _"Do you want some of my team to come and help you and the FBI?"_ He asked and I sighed. 

"Please," I said and I heard him say okay. I printed a photo off of Hayden Stewart. Before walking over to Hotch before handing the team the photo. "Hayden Stewart, he was the case my mum worked 2 years before she died." I said. 

"2 Years?" Asked Emily and I nodded. They all took the photos and that's when some of the CIA team came in, I saw Katie at the front and I felt a smile on my lips before walking over to her. 

"I worked with this son of a bitch with your mum," Said Katie, and I nodded before leaning my head against her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**"Hayden Stewart! FBI!"** I shouted as I knocked on the door, no answer and I used two fingers to tell Morgan to tell him to take the door down. He did as just he was said to do and we all ran into the house, I cleared the bedroom and the living room.

"Search the place, I want everything searched!" Shouted Hotch and I walked back into the bedroom and started to search through his stuff and that's when I found it, a box and I opened it and then dropped it. I think Katie heard this "Ash?" She asked when she saw me leaning against the wall. 

She picked up the box and saw exactly what I saw, The photos of me and my family. My team, me and the CIA, anywhere. "Ash," She whispered coming over to me, and hugging me. "I've got you, I've got you." She whispered to me, when Morgan came in and saw the both of us.  

"Babygirl?" He asked me, leaning against me pulling me into him. "What happened?" He asked Katie, and Katie pointed to the box. 

"I would take her out of here now," She said and Morgan nodded before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the bedroom, I started to fall against him and Morgan wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. 

Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Reid and Katie all came out of the house, Katie gave the evidence team the box that I had found all the photos in to them to check out before they all walked over to me. "You okay?" Asked JJ, putting her hand on my back and I nodded. 

"I'm okay, I'll get over it I think." I said and Hotch sighed and pressing his lips together in a thin line. 

"Should I take you off of this case?" Hotch asked and I snapped my head over to look at him and shook my head violently. 

"Baby, It might be better if you are off of this case. You're too close to it." Said Morgan, rubbing my back gently. I looked up at him before shaking my head. 

"I've got one more idea, It might draw him to it," I said. 

*-*-*

I tugged at the end of my dress, We had planned a party. Me and the CIA hoped that this would draw Hayden to me, we would all have our microphones in our ear and on our body at some point if we needed to talk to one another. 

I was dancing with David at the time, I was looking around silently. "Are you okay?" David asked, snapping me out of my daze. 

"I'm just thinking about my mum," I lied. 

"Mhm, Your mum was amazing." He said and I chuckled, before leaning my head against his shoulder. He circled me around, before pulling me back to him again and I chuckled. It had been more than 15 years since I had last seen David, and that was when I was 5 years old. 

 _"Ross, do you have eyes on Hayden?"_ Hotch's voice roamed over the earpiece and I looked around, before I met the cold eyes of Hayden standing at least 15 steps away from me and David.

"Postive, Got eyes on Hayden. JJ, he's nearest to you." I said through the microphone, trying not to let the guests that didn't know that a CIA and FBI unit were about to arrest a guy and this was all to get a killer in prison. 

 _"Ross, You know the plan."_ Said Hotch, also over the earpiece and I nodded over at him. 

I walked over to Hayden, "Hi, You want to have a dance?" I asked and he held out his hand for me, I accepted it. I mentally shuddered but I managed to contain it, we started to dance but he pulled me close to him. 

"You think I'm stupid?" He asked causing me to raise my eyebrows before I was picked up and a gun placed just above my temple. "No one has to get hurt! Just let me leave with her!" He shouted and I wriggled around in his arms just as the CIA and my team pulled their guns out and pointed them at him.

"Put her down Hayden," Said Katie walking in front of us all.

"Hell Katie, what has it been? 22 years?" Asked Hayden pushing the gun harder against my head. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. 

"She's not Marie, Put her down right now." She said, her jaw clenched. Hotch joined her up front when a gun, another one in a different direction which made everyone turn to look at it, giving Hayden enough time to pull me away from the scene but I was kicking and was trying to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and threw me into his car. 

I hit my head off of the car door and blacked out. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A hard punch** landed on the side of my face, causing me to go flying onto the bed and I groaned in pain. "Bitch," He muttered before leaving the room as I looked at the young girl he had also kidnapped, Cathie's daughter. 

"Ywu down't haw to protect me," She said and I shook my head, before sitting down beside her. I rubbed where he had slapped her in which there was now a bruise was forming.

"You're younger than me, and I can take more pain." I whispered, and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she fell asleep. I looked back up at the door that was locked, I heard the little girl, Hallie whimper beside me and I sighed. 

"HAYDEN STEWART! FBI!" Shouted Rossi, his voice drifting downstairs to where we were. I shook Hallie awake, I heard the door burst open and Hotch's light on the torch lit up the room showing us at the edge of it. 

"Guys, I've found them!" Shouted Hotch, putting his gun away and coming over to me and moved my head to the side. He saw the piece of glass and a gun shot on the side of my arm before growling lowly. "Get me a medic too!" He shouted and leaned down to look at Hallie. 

"Have you been hurt?" He asked and she shook her head and pointed at me, "She took most of the hurt?" He asked and she nodded and he sighed before Morgan came downstairs to see me, and I ran for him and wrapped my arms around him. 

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here." He whispered gently, cooing in my ear. He gripped me closer to him before picking me up and taking me up to the medics, he placed me down onto the end of it. The medics started getting started on the bullet wound, the bullet had gone right through and out. 

I winced in pain, closing my eyes as Morgan caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. That's when the medic started working on my head, instantly making me wince away from his hand and open my eyes as I hiss in pain. The medic gave me a sympathetic look before carrying on. 

*-*-*

"David, I can't do two jobs at once." I stated as I sat down in front of him, hours after being kidnapped. "It's lovely that you've offered me a place but I still work with the BAU, I'll have to have a chat with Hotch about it," I said. 

"Have a chat and then call me back," He said and I nodded, before standing up and walking to the door. "You have your mothers skill set, you know that?" He asked and I turned to look at him, giving him a tight lipped smile. 

"That, I've been told one to many times." I said giving him one more smile before heading out, I took a deep breath before pulling my bag up on my shoulder and getting into the SUV and looking over at Reid. 

"Let's go," I said and he nodded before pulling the car away from the CIA building. 


	17. Chapter 17

**_ PART II - Secrets Can Kill _ **

**2 Months** that has how long has past since I last saw my old team, I had taken David up on the offer of being undercover and so far, It's like the BAU but harder but it is rewarding. Part of my contract and for my safety is that I can not make any contact with anyone from my old team.

I picked up the photo that sat proudly on my bed side cabinet with Derek and Spencer, God. I can't count how many times I've missed them, how does a girl get lucky to have two great guy friends and then just dump them away like they were nothing.

"Ash," Said Dante, my partner and roommate as he came into my room to see me sitting on my bed. I looked over at him, giving him a slight smile when an email came in and I looked over it.

"We've got another case, It's been handed to us." I said and he nodded, I grabbed my bag before heading out. Dante just sighed before walking out as well, straight after me and he gently grabbed my arm by my bicep.

"Stop," Dante said harshly and I turned to face him. "Ash, I know it's bothering you. You can go back you know?" He asked and I looked down at the ground, "Ash please." He whispered, picking my chin up to look at him. 

"I hate seeing you so sad, please try and put them at the back of your mind for now." He said and I nodded, before wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

 "What for?" He asked, raising a brow at me. 

"For everything, these past two months. I don't think I could ever get past everything" I whispered, and he smiled before wrapping his arms around me again. 

That's when my phone rang and I looked to see that it was David, "Sorry to break the moment, We've got to go." I said and he nodded, before we got into the SUV. I sighed when we got into it and we headed out of our complex. 

*-*-*

Me and Dante walked in, I saw David stood in the front of the door. I gave him a tight smile as he handed me the file, for the case. I sighed, it was a traffic ring leader that took kids and sold them online. "This ones going to be a long one?" I asked and Dante and David nodded. 

I huffed, I hated long cases especially when kids were involved. Dante saw the shift in my behaviour and put his hand on the small of my back and I looked up at him and took a deep breath, "I'm okay." I said, giving him a smile. 

**Third Person POV**

Derek Morgan sighed as they all sat at the roundtable, Morgan was twiddling his pen between his index finger and middle finger as everyone was silent. Reid was still upset, Garcia had been down since Ash's dispatch from the team. JJ and Prentiss were sad and Hotch was annoyed and frightened. 

Morgan didn't even get a chance to say that he loves her, never did he get to ask her to be his girlfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

**"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover!"** Shouted Theresa as she danced in the club, and sang the song that was being played as I chuckled lightly as she danced with her boyfriend of 3 years. 

"Come on, let's dance." Said Dante and I raised my eyebrow at him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up into the middle of the dance floor and I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed with him. 

"This is the first time I've been happy since two months ago." I whispered, and he nudged me smiling. 

"I'm glad, Please write anonymously to him." He whispered, and I nodded before kissing his cheek lightly. 

"I'm going to head home." I said to him and he nodded before letting me go. I smiled at him and grabbed my bag off of my chair.

*-*-*

**Derek's POV**

I looked over the letter I had received this morning in the mail, I squinted my eyebrows because it wasn't hand written and I couldn't get Garcia to get a proper analysis done on it since it was typed on the computer, "What's this?" Asked a perky voice and the paper was ripped out of my hands. 

"Oh some girl flirting with my innocent chocolate thunder. AND professing their love for you, sounds like a stalker." Garcia said sitting down next to me in the conference room and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It's probably nothing babygirl." I mustered.

"What's nothing?" Asked Reid as he and the team came into the conference room. 

"It's not-" I was about to say when Garcia cut me off. 

"Derek got a love letter," She squeaked and I rolled my eyes as JJ and Prentiss snorted.

"Probably one of his one night stands hoping to get back with him," Prentiss said. 

"Amen sister," JJ agreed and I narrowed my eyes at the two women that were now laughing so hard you can see tears coming out of their eyes.

"So which one is it?" Asked Hotch and I shrugged my shoulders.

"He has had to many to count, Maybe if he had an eidetic memory like Reids he could remember." Rossi muttered and I narrowed my eyes at him, in the end he put his hands up in a playful surrender. 

"I really want to go out tonight, my head has been stuck on Ash. Talking about her, Any location yet Garcia?" Asked Emily and Garcia sighed, and pulled here laptop up to the front to show it on the projector. 

"There's still 12 more to go, I might be able to get it to you in a couple weeks if we don't have cases, if we do it might take longer." She said and we all groaned apart from Hotch, which was weird. 

**Ash's POV**

"Hey, You okay?" Asked Dante as he entered out apartment after last night we hadn't really talked to one another, not that we had an argument just he had a really bad hangover and I didn't want to make it worse. 

"Peachy," I muttered before turning around and rubbing my heads in my hands, Dante snorted as he placed one of his hands on my lower back and kissed my temple before heading to his room while I stood up and pulled tape around my hands. 

I walked over to the punching bag in the corner of my room and punched it hard, making it go flying back. I normally get my excess anger off here and it just helps me calm down especially when I'm nervous as well. 

"Fuck," I cursed when I heard someone knock on my door, I switched off my music as I walked to the door and opened it, there in front of me stood a box. I looked around before taking it into the apartment and opened it. 

Once I saw what was in it, I let it drop to the ground my mouth hanging open as I picked up the letter. He's out, he managed to escape. I felt tears reach the brim of my eyes as I fell against the wall. Dante rushed out of his room, he saw me on the floor and picked up the letter before dropping down beside me and hugging me tightly. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**I walked** fast paced down the building's long hallways until I found David's office once again, I knocked on the door and his head instantly whipped up to see me as I walked in. "Good morning to you too." He muttered when I slammed the box down on his desk. 

"Hayden's escaped," I said and his eyes widened before phoning the local police department. 

"Has Hayden Brown escaped prison?" Asked David leaned back into his seat, "And why didn't you tell us?" He asked, putting the phone into his ear. 

"Are you crazy, That's how you get officers killed. This guy is no normal serial killer, do not go after him alone let us help." He said and I gaped at this, they went after him alone are they crazy or are they trying to get themselves killed. 

He ended the phone call before slumping down in his seat, "Ash, Your not safe." He said and I nodded, knowing what he meant. "I'm phoning Hotch to tell him that your moving back to DC." He said and I looked at him shocked. 

"Just because I'm in danger doesn't mean I have to quit this job." I hissed at him and he raised his eyebrow at me. 

"Just because your moving back to DC doesn't mean that your quitting this job, since the case you on originates in DC." He said, "And anyway, he knows you live here that's why I'm sending you there. You can still work undercover, I'm not stopping you." He said and I smiled. 

*-*-*

I still had my own apartment here in DC, so I was lucky enough. The only problem, I'm on the same floor as Morgan and if I'm seen there is going to be a lot of confusion and questions coming straight from him about where I've been the last couple of months. 

I brushed my hair as I looked in the mirror, the scars that I had received over the past 2 months prominent on my skin but I didn't care, I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath once again as I let some tears come out. 

I heard my phone ring and I walked to it, picking up and seeing the caller id and I felt a small smile pulling at the edges of my lips. "Ross," I said answering it as I heard him chuckle. 

 _"It's nice to know that your back in DC, Ash."_   Hotch said over the phone and I leaned against the wall and pushing my hand through my hair. 

"I didn't really get a choice, Hayden's out of prison. He escaped, I don't know how all I know is that he's after me and that's he not going to give up." I said as I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. 

 _"It's probably for the best if you weren't in New York when he escaped, He could've easily found you."_ He said. 

 _"Hotch, We have a case."_ Morgan's voice came from the background and I heard him sigh and cover the phone. 

 _"Sorry Ash, I've got to go."_ He said. 

"It's fine, I'll find something to do. Be safe," I said. 

 _"I will,"_ He said. 

"Make sure Morgan is safe as well, please." I said and I heard him laugh before ending the call and I sighed in relief. I stood up and started pacing in my cramped apartment building's living room. 

"So Dante said that he loves to hurt kids maybe because he wants them to feel the same pain he did when he was younger or maybe it's a female that wants a baby, like a maternal figure. Maybe a mother that has lost her child." I muttered to myself when my phone pinged and I saw it was a text from Hotch. 

It said that they had a case in DC, so that if I wanted to keep myself safe that I have to be careful that I don't bump into anyone from the BAU or the FBI. I laughed at the text message before putting it down onto the table and started thinking again. 

I still didn't have a full profile of the killer but I knew that it had to be a female, that was killing the kids so I would need Dante to keep an eye out for Jason Vanez's whom I knew was in DC, girlfriend, wife or fiancee. 


	20. Chapter 20

**"Crap"** I cussed when I rolled out of my bed and face first onto my wooden floor, probably waking up the people downstairs in the other apartment. Oops, oh well. I grudgingly pulled my body through to the bathroom and got into the shower and got ready for the day even though it was about 5.30 in the morning.

Hotch said he wanted my help and I was going to give it to him, he was in a cafe downtown and I was meeting up with him at about 6.30 this morning. I pulled my now very long hair into a bun before changing into a jumper that is cropped and pulled a pair of ripped jeans on and grabbed my car keys.

*-*-*

I opened the cafe door and the little bell jingled, I walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. Which was given to me in record time and I walked over to a table, waiting for Hotch to arrive. I tapped my fingers on the wooden table when someone slipped into the booth and I looked up, a smirk made its way onto my face.

"Hello Ash," He said, looking me over.

"Hotch," I snorted, rolling my eyes as I looked in my handbag for the file that he was asking about. I opened it and pushed it towards him, and he smiled gratefully at me. His eyes widening. 

"Seems like were working on the same case," He said and I closed my eyes, I let out a huff. I knew what this meant, "Ash, you know it's the only way. I know your scared of what Morgan and Reid will do but they will have to get used to you again." He said, grabbing a hold of my hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

That's when we heard gunshots and a lot of them, both me and Hotch looked at one another before running out of the door, finding someone shot lying on the floor trying to get air into her lungs. "You deal with her, I'll go see if I can find him or her" I said to Hotch and he nodded, before flying down beside her and calling an ambulance.

"Put the gun down! Now!" I shouted, once I caught up with the guy. He turned to look at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Max?" I asked, my voice caught of guard. I didn't even realise he had pointed the gun at me until he shot two rounds right into my chest and I fall to the ground.

*-*-*

"Heart rate in it's 30s! Get me a headboard and an IV!" A voice shouted in the background, "Hey, Can you tell me your name." Someone asked as I peeled open my eyes a little.

"A-Ash Ross," I whispered before I felt my eyes close again.

"Ash, keep your eyes open for me. Hurry up!" He shouted, before I was lifted up onto the board, "Ash, come on keep your eyes open!" He shouted as the ambulance pulled off.

"I-Is Hotch okay?" I managed to get out, and the doctor looked at me confused.

"Aaron Hotchner of the Bau, Is he okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"He was the one that called the ambulance, Your team is on the way. Although I don't think he told them that it was you, only to get to the hospital fast." He said and I giggled but turned into a coughing fit. "Don't try laughing, just keep your eyes open for me." He said, keeping his hands on mine.

"BP, 15 over 30." Said a female voice. I heard the man curse as we pulled up and the door open.

"Female in her mid 20s, shot twice in the chest and upper abdomen. FBI and CIA agent," He said as he pushed me out.

That's when I felt myself going through halls go past fast paced, flashbacks with Morgan, Reid, JJ, Emily, Garcia, Rossi and Hotch all came through. I felt a tear come down my eyes just as we entered the surgery room.

"Theres to much bleeding, if we don't hurry up we're going to loose her." Shouted one of the doctors.

**Hotch's POV**

I watched as the team flooded through the hospital doors, "Hotch," Said Rossi when he got in and I turned to look at them. "What's going on?" He asked, JJ and Emily looked worried.

"Come on Man, What happened?" Asked Morgan, now extremely worried. They don't know who it is and I know what happens when I will tell them who got shot.

 _"She's flatlining!"_ Shouted one of the doctors from inside of the surgery room, and I turned round fast and looked worried.

"Hotch," Said Emily and I turned to look at them, "What happened? You have to tell us everything," She said firmly.

"I was at a coffee shop, remember when I told you this morning that I had to talk to an old friend that has just come back to DC." I said and they all nodded.

"It's her isn't it? That girl you met at the coffee shop," Rossi said.

"I didn't tell you her name because I didn't want her to be asked multiple questions, when we heard shots. We both ran out, she told me to work with the female victim that was shot while she went after him. That's when I heard two more shots ring out, I went to find her and she was already down." I said and Rossi looked at me worried.

"Hotch, Who was it?" Asked Garcia, her eyes filling with tears.

The defining silence took me by surprise,  _"Ash Ross,"_ I confirmed and they all gasped. Garcia was the first one to break down in tears and lean into Morgan. Rossi looked at the door behind me.

 _"We still haven't got a pulse! We're loosing her!"_ The doctor again shouted. JJ and Emily sat down and they held hands while Morgan was hugging Garcia and Rossi was beside me, Reid was looking down at his lap.

_"We've got a pulse, suction"_


	21. Chapter 21

**JJ's POV**

"Ash Ross?" Asked a doctor as he came out of room, holding a clipboard and all the team quickly stood up awaiting the results after Ash's surgery. The doctor looked at all of us, "She is very lucky to have made it, as if it was a centimetre over it would've hit her heart. The one in her abdomen didn't cause much problems, just the one near the heart," He said closing the clipboard.

"She's still very sensitive but she's asked to talk to a JJ?" He asked and I pushed through. "Follow me," He said and I looked at the team, they all nodded telling me it's fine to go, they'll see her later.

"Be careful, She's still very drowsy and she might not remember some stuff because she has the slightest bit of amnesia." He said and I nodded, before heading in. Her red fiery hair was now down longer than the last time I had seen her, and her gorgeous blue eyes were dull like they hadn't had fun in ages. 

"Hey," I said, at the door and she turned to look at me. She finally smiled when she realised I was there, and pointed to the seat. I laughed, even though she is injured she is still bossy as hell. I sat down beside her and held her hand, "How are you feeling?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I've been run over by a truck multiple times," She muttered under her breath, making me laugh. She giggled but cursed when she did, "Ugh, that hurt." She moaned rubbing her side where the bullet had gone through in her abdomen.

"Hey, Hey don't touch it or it will get irritated." I warned her and she raised her eyebrow. 

"Okay 'mom'." She said and I chuckled as well as rolling my eyes at her comment, kid. "You guys are probably wondering where I worked just now?" She asked and I nodded.

"I can't say that I'm not a little bit curious," I said and she let out a little chuckle and then a cough to cover it up. "We're supposed to be on a case at the moment but that's gone down the drain since you got into hospital, it has to do with little kids." I said and she nodded.

"I know, I'm the undercover agent supposed to be working on it." She said and my eyes widened, "I took over my mums spot, Stupid idea." She managed to mutter, still in pain obviously from being shot twice. 

"You seriously can't blame this on yourself, You didn't choose to get shot." I said to her. She closed my eyes as she laid back down on my back sighing.

"It was Max," She muttered and gasped .

"Why would your brother want to hurt you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not my brother, Max Collins is Max's best friend." She whispered. She groaned rubbing her hand over my chest, and I put my hand over hers. 

"We'll catch him, I promise." I whispered and promised her, she nodded before going onto her side. I looked at her worried when Hotch came around the corner and I shook my head telling him it wasn't the time.

He nodded before turning back and going to the team while I looked at our old team member. A little hurt that she didn't tell us that she was now working as an undercover agent but I did understand that she couldn't tell anyone about it. 

She also wanted to keep us safe, and I'm more than grateful for that.


End file.
